


UNPAID BILL

by fierce_cripple



Category: Before I Go to Sleep (2014), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Боль в груди ощущается родной и привычной, совсем как боль под лопаткой, пулевые поцелуи от Хейдона жгут даже теперь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNPAID BILL

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон, Билл выжил после выстрела в голову, но теперь каждое утро забывает последние двадцать лет их с Джимом жизни.
> 
> Текст написан для команды WTF TTSS 2016.

  
_And feed me your hate,  
In the echoing silence  
I shiver each time that you say:  
Don't cry mercy,  
There's too much pain to come,  
Don't cry mercy..._  
Hurts – Mercy

Билл просыпается каждое утро вообще без мыслей, просто открывает глаза, сразу ныряя в панику с головой. Джиму не нужно просыпаться раньше него, Билл вздрагивает всем телом, видя его рядом с собой, не узнавая в лысеющем мужчине рядом Придо.

Строго говоря, этот Билл этого Джима никогда не знал.

Джим считает до десяти — каждое утро считает до десяти — потом прикрывает глаза и поворачивается к Хейдону, который к тому моменту успевает понять, что он не в своей оксфордской комнатушке. Это, в общем-то, всё, что он успевает понять, и, вероятно, всё, что он понять в состоянии. Джим не глядя выдвигает ящик прикроватной тумбочки, достаёт тетрадь и молча протягивает её Биллу. На обложке — угольные разводы, старый рисунок стёрт от сотен касаний. Билл не помнит, как это рисовал.

Билл не помнит последние двадцать лет своей жизни, но он шпион, хоть и не очень опытный, чёрт возьми, и он умеет делать выводы.

Так быстро возвращать себе лицо умеют немногие, на памяти Джима и вовсе один только Билл: вот он уже расслабленно откидывается на подушки и открывает тетрадь. Джим мог бы просто рассказывать ему каждое утро о том, что случилось за последние два десятилетия — строгая ретроспектива, выхолощенная история целой жизни — их жизни. Билл доверяет ему больше, чем себе, доверял с первого дня, и Придо не нужны доказательства, чтобы говорить. Он просто боится сказать больше, чем следует.

Джим опускает босые ноги на стылый пол, белая майка не слишком контрастирует с его бледной кожей и синим постельным бельём. В один из дней Билл решил, что неплохо было бы съездить на море, «я никогда не был на море, Джим», он тогда молчал несколько минут, тяжело дыша через нос. Билл просыпается каждое утро в своём личном феврале, а в мае они впервые топтали гальку, молодые и свободные, уверенные, что они молоды и свободны. С каждым вдохом внутри Джима разливался северный ледовитый океан, пока не осталось ничего, кроме чёрной арктической воды.

Джим поводит перекошенным плечом, зная, что это не укроется от цепкого взгляда Билла, не пытаясь даже это скрыть. Семь шагов до ванной комнаты, дверь в которую остаётся приоткрытой, плеск воды, стук зубной щётки о стакан и клацанье помазка о пиалу. Билл тихо, по-кошачьи прокрадывается, скользит в узкую щель боком и замирает позади, сверлит глазами затылок Придо. Джим даже не делает вид, что не знает, что будет дальше. Немного преувеличенной и демонстративной искренности от того, кто лжёт каждый день — всего в одном, но по-крупному.

Он каждый день лжёт Биллу о том, кто он такой на самом деле, зная, что Билл тоже лжёт об этом. Подумать только, Хейдон уверен, что и через двадцать лет тень Карлы не будет никому видна, подумать только, он каждый день решается обмануть его — снова и снова отыгрывая представление.

Впервые на арене Цирка — Билл Хейдон с номером «Свидетель».

Ежедневная премьера, что может быть лучше.

Боль в груди ощущается родной и привычной, совсем как боль под лопаткой, пулевые поцелуи от Хейдона жгут даже теперь. Джим криво усмехается, взбивая пену помазком, когда холодные пальцы Билла, такие знакомые пальцы, пальцы в краске, пальцы, что писали его портреты и подписывали его приговор — аккуратно поднимают майку и через бесконечно долгую паузу очерчивают контуры рубцов.

Эти раны не заживают, и Джим знает, что в них нет даже эстетики старых заживших шрамов, только уродство и дурной запах. «Это дельце с душком, не так ли, Джимми», — говорит он себе, стараясь не думать о лице Билла, который гипнотизирует дыры от пуль, глядя в них, как в глаза, в собственные лживые глаза.

— Откуда это?

Что же, сегодня вопрос прозвучал даже раньше обычного.

— Не успели отследить русского шпиона в Лондоне, словил от него пару пуль.

Придо говорит это в меру скучающим голосом, но не давая понять, что вопрос этот привычен, чётко взвешивает всё, что позволяет услышать в этой фразе. Билл даже не вздрагивает, лишь утыкается лбом в плечо Джима и шипит сдавленно:

— Вот ублюдок.

Придо молчит, и он продолжает:

— Надеюсь, мы его в итоге нашли.

Джиму совсем не хочется улыбаться.

— Нашли. Теперь он не представляет угрозы.

Билл удивительно несмело обнимает Придо за талию, вглядываясь в собственное отражение, скользя взглядом по седине на висках, по такому знакомому и чужому лицу. Наконец он опускает веки и расслабляется, или делает вид, что расслабляется, или делает вид, что делает вид, что расслабляется. В эту игру могут играть двое, и Джим с преувеличенной серьёзностью тычет помазком в лоб Биллу, заставляя того перестать играть хоть на секунду.

Себе он такой роскоши позволить не может вовсе.

 

Следующим утром Билл снова всё забывает.

Джим уходит на утреннюю пробежку, а когда возвращается, застаёт Хейдона за разглядыванием картин, которыми увешаны стены. Придо застывает в дверном проёме изваянием и смотрит на предплечья Билла — рукава рубашки закатаны — а ведь тот когда-то гордился, что приучил себя одеваться так только в мастерской. Джим отмирает и идёт к нему, разгорячённое тренировкой порченое тело на миг словно соскальзывает обратно в животную грацию, будто тоже возвращаясь на двадцать лет назад. Брови Билла нахмурены, жёсткий рот кривится в невыразимой смеси интереса и лёгкой брезгливости. Не отрывая взгляда от лёгкой акварели с подписью «1970» в уголке, он говорит:

— Ничего шедеврального, но чувствуется, что у автора есть свой вычурный стиль.

Джим не отвечает, и тогда Билл задаёт вопрос:

— Кто это?

Придо молчит и думает о том, как ему хочется снять все картины, о том, что перед акварелью они стояли третьего дня, и за день до этого, а вчера внимание Билла привлекли лошади, написанные маслом. Думает, как он устал. Думает о том, что не сможет снять со стены ни одной рамы, потому что их просил повесить Хейдон. О словах врачей, которые советовали оставить картины в надежде, что они помогут Биллу что-то вспомнить. О том, что это отвлекает.

— Это ты.

Билл резко разворачивается и требовательно спрашивает:

— У меня есть здесь холсты и краски?

— У тебя здесь есть комната под мастерскую.

Его Билл, врождённая хлёсткость ума которого отполирована опытом долгих лет работы в Цирке, который обязательно задался бы сейчас вопросом — умер. Этот же просто выразительно смотрит на Джима, ожидая, когда его отведут к мольберту. Этот — тоже когда-то был его.

Каждый день Хейдон яростно бросается в бой, будто кисть в его руках — это меч, а холст перед ним — древний дракон. Каждый день он разочаровывается в самом себе и пытается это исправить. Придо не меняет ничего — всё это некий приемлемый уровень разочарования, за которым можно скрыть что-то большее. Дымовая завеса для настоящей трагедии, выверенная доза боли.

Каждый день, когда Билл засыпает, Джим тихо проходит в мастерскую, забирает непросохший холст и уносит его на чердак к десяткам таких же. Все их объединяет одно: на каждом из них — Оксфорд.

Иногда Хейдон разглядывает не картины, а фотографии между ними, и это хуже всего, потому что тогда он задаёт вопросы. Придо не знает, откуда в нём самом этот мазохизм, но снять фотографии кажется малодушным и трусливым, потому остаётся терпеть.

— О, неужели это Конни? Как она? Ещё работает, всё такая же смешливая?

(Она спивается и у неё почти не гнутся пальцы, её выбросили из Цирка из-за тебя).

— Нет. Она вышла на пенсию и учит соседских детей.

— А Контроль? Не представляю его пенсионером. Боже, он уже совсем седой.

(Он не дожил до пенсии. Из-за тебя).

— Контроля подвело сердце.

— Не могу поверить. И милая Энн, конечно. Они с Джорджем счастливы в браке?

(Возможно, были бы хотя бы немного счастливее, если бы ты с ней не спал).

— Не то чтобы.

Джим рад, что в доме нет и не могло бы быть фотографий Пршибыла, Ландкрона и Криегловой.

Этот день сурка у них один на двоих, но лишь Придо действительно **проживает** его раз за разом.

 

Однажды к ним приходит Джордж.

Им не о чем говорить, и это понимают все, даже Билл — у него нет памяти, но со зрением всё в порядке. С обаянием тоже, и по какой-то причине даже Смайли всё ещё ему подвластен, так что вскоре они разговаривают легко и свободно, будто старые друзья. Когда Джордж уходит, Билл долго ещё стоит у окна в тёмной комнате, будто опасаясь того, что его увидят снаружи, в этом же страхе быть увиденным он зябко обхватывает себя руками. Джим распахивает окно, впуская морозный воздух, чуть смягчённую зимним холодом вонь городского смога, и закуривает. В этот день Билл нарисовал осенний Оксфорд — красные листья, ржавая кровь лета.

— Что я сделал, Джим?

Придо молча тушит окурок и выбрасывает его в окно, закрывает створки и задёргивает шторы, погружая их в полную темноту. Так недалеко до сенсорной депривации — через плотные шторы не проникает ни луча того бледного света, что течёт по ночным улицам, выплёскиваясь из фонарей и соседских окон. В доме нет ни одних часов, и Придо даже не может вспомнить, почему. Он наощупь обнимает Билла за плечи здоровой рукой, тот неестественно напряжён и негибок, будто трупное окоченение пришло к нему раньше смерти. Джим мягко, но крепко прижимает его к себе, через боль поднимая вторую руку и запуская её в волосы Хейдона, осторожно поглаживая шрам под ними. Зарубцевавшаяся кожа как заплатка на его голове. Джим отстранённо думает о том, что потеря памяти — суть и есть заплатка на разуме, спасающая Билла от окончательного разлома.

— Пойдём спать.

Хейдон как-то сразу обмякает, тяжело наваливаясь на Джима, и тот ведёт его в спальню, так и не снимая руку с поникших плеч.

 

На следующее утро Джим впервые просыпается не от того, что от него испуганно шарахаются в сторону. Его будят мягкие прикосновения холодных пальцев к краям шрамов — одеяло сползло до пояса — и эти ощущения такие лёгкие, что сперва даже не хочется открывать глаза. Потом накатывает понимание ненормальности происходящего, и Джим рывком переворачивается, садясь в постели, смотрит в глаза Билла внимательно. Тот замирает с поднятой рукой — пальцы дрожат — но взгляд не отводит. Не шарит им беспорядочно по лицу Придо в привычном неузнавании, глядит неотрывно, будто ищет ответ на незаданный вопрос на дне чужих зрачков. Наконец моргает, быстро облизывая сухие губы, и выдыхает:

— Прости меня.

Джим перехватывает его дрожащие пальцы, прижимается к блаженной прохладе своим пылающим лбом и молчит, но другого ответа Хейдону и не нужно.

У них не осталось друг к другу неоплаченных счетов.


End file.
